


Стайлз ждет

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда стая уходит, Стайлзу остается только ждать, когда (если) они вернутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз ждет

Стайлз думает, что должны тикать часы. Мерно, глухо, отбивая секунду за секундой. Но в доме есть только электронные: с крупными цифрами и желтоватой подсветкой. Так что тишина абсолютная – с его, человеческой точки зрения. Оборотни бы, конечно, сказали, что Стайлз опять шумит. Они бы слышали, как стучит его сердце, как кровь бежит по венам и артериям, как нервно дрожат пальцы на левой руке. Это неконтролируемо и… все равно никто не видит и не слышит. Плевать.  
  
Стайлз думает, что заслужил гребаную медаль за умение ждать. Он просиживает терпеливо минуту за минутой на одном месте, он даже почти не двигается – Дерек бы просто охренел, что такое возможно. Точно бы не поверил. Но у Стайлза чудовищный опыт в этом вопросе. Только в детстве ожидание сопровождалась мамиными объятиями и стаканом молока со сладким печеньем, а сейчас рядом со Стайлзом лежит арбалет и несколько отравленных стрел. В футе от него мягко мерцает ноутбук – если кто-то нарушит периметр, на экране появится сигнал.  
  
Стайлз ждет.  
  
У него сухо во рту и еще суше – в глазах. Он до странности не устал: никакой сонливости и рассеянного внимания, даже аддерол не действует на его организм, как простая мысль: стая сейчас дерется. Возможно, умирает. Возможно, _уже_ умерла. Стайлз не оборотень, он не чувствует никого на расстоянии. Даже Дерека, хотя по всем романтическим книжкам – должен был бы.  
  
Хочется выпить. Надраться до зеленых чертей и мохнатых оборотней, чтобы в мозгах было пусто и легко. Стайлз не берет в рот ни капли спиртного – запрет Дерека. Накануне вылазок никому не разрешено баловаться алкоголем. Стайлз напьется позже, если они вернутся.  
  
Когда они вернутся, – поправляется он.  
  
Когда.  
  
На экране по-прежнему все спокойно. Стайлз смотрит на нелепую фотку, которая стоит у него в качестве скринсейвера. «Стайный портрет», вот как он ее называет. На переднем плане обнимающиеся Скотт и Эллисон, сбоку стоит Бойд, сжимая в руках лопатку – он в тот день занимался грилем. Слева от Скотта Эрика в старой рубашке Айзека – рукава подвернуты до самых локтей. Айзек обнимает ее за талию и исподлобья смотрит в камеру. Лидия и Джексон позируют на заднем плане: они так хороши, что их можно пихать на обложку журнала для тинейджеров. Дерек стоит немного в тени, у него в руках замасленная тряпка, а на майке темные пятна. Его Камаро машина с норовом, любит создать неприятности владельцу. Стайлз качает головой. Дерек без ума от тех, кто создает ему неприятности. Самого Стайлза на фотографии нет, и он знает, что это бесит Дерека каждый раз, когда тот залезает в его ноутбук.  
  
Стайлзу не нужно визуальное подтверждение, что он – часть стаи. Он больше, чем часть, он ее сердце и мозги, он тот, без кого все рассыплется в пепел. Да, Дереку бы не понравилось, что он запомнил его давние откровения. Так что Стайлз только отшучивается и напоминает, что он единственный, кто умеет толком держать фотоаппарат, отъебись, Дерек.  
  
Господи боже, всемогущий, единый, милостивый – Стайлз не знает правильных слов – просто вернись назад. Все вы, чертовы сукины дети, вернитесь назад. Домой, ко мне, сюда. В наше логово.  
  
Стайлз поправляет стрелы – теперь они лежат параллельно друг к другу, абсолютно ровно, до зубовного скрежета.  
  
Его не берут на разборки – он был на одной, случайно. Умудрился отделаться царапиной и запоздалой паникой, когда Джексон словил предназначавшуюся ему стрелу. И неделю щеголял синяками: Дерек мастер вбивать свое мнение в других. А мнение было кратким: «больше никогда».  
  
Стайлз думает, что надо бы отвлечься. Он же чемпион, он способен думать о семестровых тестах, когда Дерек вколачивает его в матрас. Стайлз пялится на Лидию на фотографии – в шортах и топике – и думает, что ей идет любая одежда. Даже камуфляж, в который она влезла два часа назад, отправляясь со всеми на охоту. Стайлзу кажется это весьма ироничным: Дерек берет с собой девчонок и оставляет его. И не имеет значения, что Лидия умеет регенерировать не хуже оборотня, а стреляет так же метко, как Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз тоже метко стреляет. Но его работа – защищать логово.  
  
Ему интересно, что там сейчас происходит. Чужая стая нарывалась, пришлые вели себя нагло, и когда Дерек отправил им вызов, согласились прийти. Стайлз надеется, что они просто тупые и самодовольные, без козырей в рукаве. Он прошерстил все, что мог, в поисках информации и ничего не нашел. Ничего такого, с чем их стая не справится. Стайлз верит, что не ошибся. Что он не подставил своих из-за какой-нибудь оплошности, незамеченного примечания, неверно истолкованной фразы.  
  
Стайлз ждет.  
  
Возможно, чужаки посчитали легкой добычей кучку едва закончивших школу подростков во главе с неприлично молодым Альфой. Стайлз кривит губы – умойтесь, придурки, наша Эрика вырвет вам позвоночник, а нашему Джексону достаточно махнуть рукой, чтобы вы все попадали к его ногам. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Черт, это тупо. Реально тупо угрожать малознакомым оборотням, которые находятся за мили от тебя, сидя в пустом доме. Но Стайлзу так отчаянно страшно, что он готов перекрывать этот ужас, поселившийся внутри, чем угодно. Угрозами, песнями Бритни, цитатами из Библии, чем угодно. Стайлз старается вспомнить, как обычно проходят такие вещи.  
  
Хорошо, что они случаются редко, плохо, что они случаются вообще.  
  
Никто не рассказывает ему, что творилось во время разборок. Кроме Бойда, конечно, Бойд подсаживается рядом на крыльце, долго молчит, смотрит куда-то в пустоту, а потом начинает делиться. Наверное, Дерек забыл ему запретить, Бойд ведь не из болтливых, Дерек не подумал, что тот способен так трепаться. Или Дерек не против, что Стайлз знает. Или…  
  
Рассказы Бойда не сильно красочны, у него выходит сухо и выразительно, как в черно-белой кинохронике про фашистские лагеря. Стайлз видит все вспышками и иногда сомневается, не врет ли Бойд? Айзеку правда пропороли бедро? Эллисон зубами перекусила артерию того парня, ты серьезно? Дерек едва не потерял руку? Не помнишь, потому что тебя вырубили? Да ладно заливать, Бойд.  
  
Стайлз прочищает горло и вздрагивает: на экране появляется сигнал. Сердце начинает часто стучать, он усилием воли прогоняет надежду, что это свои, и заряжает арбалет. Стайлз вскидывает его, проверяет прицел и замирает, направив на дверь.  
  
Дерек говорит, если однажды все закончится неудачно (если мы все сдохнем, Стайлз), то они придут за ним. Неважно, кто будут эти « _они_ », они захотят его убить, стаю вырезают подчистую, это закон. Никаких спасшихся. И Дерек взял с него слово, что Стайлз будет защищаться и выживать, и…  
  
Дверь открывается, и на лице ввалившийся Эрики застывает широкая сумасшедшая улыбка.  
  
– Все живы, – хрипло говорит она, пока Стайлз идет ее обнять, не выпуская арбалет. Он прижимает ее к себе левой рукой, Эрика зарывается носом в его шею и повторяет: – Мы убили их всех.  
  
Стайлз слышит шум: дом будто оживает вместе с возвращающейся стаей. Айзек тащит на себе Скотта – Стайлз видит глубокие следы когтей поперек груди старого друга. Эллисон идет следом, печатая шаг и обнимая за талию Лидию. Джексон занят полубесчувственным Бойдом. Что ж, видимо, Стайлз опять услышит сокращенную версию произошедшего, у Бойда комплекс героя, и он вечно закрывает собой остальных. Дерек заходит последним, закрывает дверь, словно запирая их снова в уютном маленьком мирке. Он усмехается, видя арбалет Стайлза, и швыряет рюкзак (внутри аптечка, вода и боезапас) на пол.  
  
– Пять трупов, – говорит он. – Они не были настроены на диалог.  
  
– Я попозже позвоню отцу, – обещает Стайлз, выпуская Эрику. Та торопится на кухню: после обращений и регенерации все хотят есть. Стайлз на мгновение утыкается лицом в ключицы Дерека, чувствует, как широкая ладонь успокаивающе ложится на плечо, и, наконец, выпускает оружие из рук.  
  
– Ты в порядке, – то ли спрашивает, то ли убеждает он Дерека.  
  
Тот скупо и быстро целует Стайлза, и наклоняется к ноутбуку, выводя на экран карту. Дерек всматривается, ставит несколько точек, и Стайлз набирает номер отца, диктуя примерные координаты.  
  
Быть сыном шерифа иногда очень удобно. Отец обещает разобраться, Стайлз заканчивает разговор и смотрит на быстро сменяющиеся на часах секунды. Дерек кивает в сторону кухни, где собралась вся стая, и Стайлз неловко пожимает плечами, опуская крышку ноутбука.  
  
Дерек никогда не спрашивает, что происходит со Стайлзом, пока стаи нет. Дерек и так знает ответ: Стайлз готов поклясться хоть на Библии, хоть на Молоте Ведьм. Дерек вообще знает слишком много ответов, если дело касается Стайлза, и, наверное, только поэтому Стайлзу хватает сил дожидаться его.  
  
Раз за разом.  
  
Сколько бы не потребовалось.  
  
До конца дней.


End file.
